Previous terminal connectors for coaxial cable included a metal sleeve that was crimped around the outer insulation of the cable which then had a section of the braided ground connection folded back over the metal sleeve. A male/female contact was soldered to the center conductor An insulator was then slid over the contact, expanding to allow a contact retention feature to pass and then returning to its original shape to retain the contact. This subassembly was subsequently inserted into a metal shell, which was then hex-crimped to secure the complete assembly.
This connector utilized a stamped contact, which was soldered to the center conductor of the cable. The inherent variability of the solder process created both mechanical and electrical issues. The coaxial cable braid was folded back over the crimp sleeve, which allowed for the possibility of long strands, which could reach the center contact and cause a short circuit. The contact was retained by the insulator expanding to allow a first ball shape to enter the insulator. The insulator then returned to its original shape. The limited length of contact/insulator interface did not provide adequate centering for the contact. Further, the insulator provided no protection for the contact beams, which could sustain damage due to stubbing with the mating connector.